OH NO!
by Don't-Deserve-To-Be-Saved
Summary: Tony doesn't think before he acts. Bruce overthinks everything. Pepper is a sneaky spy. Pepper is no longer engaged to Tony. Tony no longer wants god forbid one night stands. Bruce wants to stop running away. This could only lead to one thing... SCIENCE BOYFRIENDS! WOOO! XD
1. Pepper Sees Something Cute

Tony? Tony, where are you?"

Pepper Potts was so not paid enough to deal with this crap. Her heels clicked angrily to Tony's lab. Yes, her heels could be angry. Everything about Pepper could be angry. Especially at a certain billionaire, playboy, philanthropist who wasn't answering her and had Jarvis lock her out of the house. Luckily for her, Jarvis knew who was really boss and after ten minutes of screaming threats at the door he let her in. He was also kind enough to warn her that "Mister Stark is in a rather compromising position currently", as if Pepper hadn't had to 'take out the trash' before.

As she was closing in on her prey, aka Tony Stark, she thought it strange that he was in the lab. Tony never brought anyone to the lab. Only after working for a year was she even allowed to step inside, and even then he would get a little peeved. There was no way that Tony let some one night stand into his sanctuary. In fact, the only person he ever really opened up to was Bruce.

Pepper halted. "No. No he would never... Sure he's flirty but... Not to Bru-"

Her worse suspicions were confirmed when she heard smashing and a very Hulk-like roar.

Sprinting to the doorway, Pepper gasped at what she saw. There was the Hulk holding an insane looking Tony Stark. Insane because he looked so relaxed in his Iron Man suit while being held tightly by the Hulk. He might as well have been on a vacation by the looks of his face and the way he was talking to the Hulk.

"Oh, come on Brucey. It was just a little kiss. You should at least admit that it isn't my fault you raged out." Tony gave him a pointed look and crossed his arms over his chest. At least he tried to. The Hulk's hand was covering most of his body.

"Not Brucey. Hulk. Bruce is upset. Bruce thinks too much. Makes Hulk's head hurt. Bruce thinks Hulk smashes too much. Hulk likes smashing!"

Just to prove it he set Tony down and brought down an entire wall. Pepper wasn't too sure what to do, so she just continued watching. She glanced over at Tony and saw him... Of course. He would be cheering him on. It isn't like _he_ would be doing the redecdorating.

"That's right, Big Guy. Smash everything you want! NOT THAT!" Tony screamed at Hulk who _actually_ stopped.

"Why? Hulk likes smashing. Tony said Hulk could smash."

"Well, yeah. But that's something really important Bruce and I are working on. It's been a big struggle for us, and when he comes back he'll be really upset." Tony jumped when the Hulk plopped down next to him.

"Bruce likes Tony. Hulk likes Tony. Tony likes... both of us?" The Hulk looked at Tony with big, confused eyes.

The genuis in a very beat up metal suit patted Hulk on the arm. "Of course I like both of you! Bruce is the hottest guy who can actually speak my kind of english, and you... You are just all over awesome! I mean, you've saved me so many times and you're green. I love the color green!"

The Hulk nodded and grinned at Tony. Suddenly there was no Hulk and Tony; it was just Bruce and Tony. Pepper slinked away with a small smile on her face. Her and Tony were never going to last and deep down they both knew it. She hoped that Bruce and Tony could make it work.

And if they didn't? Well, then Pepper could always leave hundreds of rather explicit Brony and Science Boyfriends fanart laying around, well, all of New York. Pepper Potts had connections, and very good ones at that.

OOO

**A/N**

**WOOO! Science Boyfriends! I own nothing or else something like this would happen in The Avengers. And we can all admit would be pretty damn cool. :D I don't think I've written any Science Boyfriends yet, which is a crime! This **_**will**_** be a two-shot. The second chapter will be from Tony and Bruce's point of view. Or I'll get extremely distracted and it will be something entirely different. The second is a lot more likely. XD**


	2. Tony Can't Keep His Mouth Shut

Tony liked Bruce.

Bruce liked Tony.

So Tony Stark was a bit confused at his fellow Science Bro's reaction when he gave him a good morning kiss.

Maybe Tony was just making it up in his head. Maybe Tony was looking too much into the way Banner's hand lingered on his when they were swapping tools. And when he gave Tony a small, shy smile every time he brought them coffee, it was probably just a friendly one. Maybe Bruce just blushed at all the flirty stuff Tony said to him because he wasn't use to the attention.

And maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come on to him so strongly. Bruce Banner was a runner. He never stayed in one place for long. It had to make him uncomfortable to stay with Tony for so long. He _had_ to have had urges to leave in the middle of the night. So maybe walking up to him at 10 o'clock in the morning after a long, stressful night of science-y problems and grabbing him by the collar and kissing him roughly wasn't the best idea Tony ever had.

But in his defense the way Bruce was bending over was (deliciously) sinful.

Tony Stark has never been known to actually think something through. He actually shuddered when he even jokingly considered doing that.

So now here he was standing across from the most intelligent person he had ever met with a burning jaw from where he was punched.

"What. The. Hell." A very livid looking Bruce towered over a very hurt looking Tony who had just been knocked down. Tony opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by Bruce.

"No, really. What the hell, Tony? Did you even think about the Other Guy? No, you know what? You probably didn't. Because that's just so like Tony fucking Stark. You don't ever think!"

"YOU think too damn much!" Tony was now back on his feet and just as angry as Bruce.

"I HAVE TO! If I don't keep my anger in check I hurt people I care about."

Tony rolled his eyes. "First of all, you just punched me across the face. We're Science Bros. Second, you _can _control your anger. What happened to 'I'm always angry'?"

Bruce ignored him and started pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. Tony took this as an opportunity to angrily rant.

"You can control yourself. People just say and look at you as if you can't. The Other Guy can somewhat control himself too! He's saved me countless times in battle. He even held me in his arms the entire fight with those crazy weird aliens last month. Like, he would not let me fight._ At all._ He didn't want to see me get hurt. Because he _cares_, Bruce. He fucking cares! Just like you!"

Tony grabbed Bruce's face with both hands and looked him in the eye. "Tell me you don't care."

"I don't care." Tony could barely hear him and he considered it a tiny win.

"Say you don't care about _me._"

Bruce looked at Tony hopelessly and started mumbling about _anger_ and _the other guy_ and _could never work. _All the while their faces just got closer and closer. When their lips were just a hair away, Tony looked at Bruce, begging for permission in his eyes.

Bruce cussed and before the (ex) playboy knew it he felt soft lips on his own. And suddenly he was melting into his fellow Science Bro and Tony would be damned if he ever broke away. Bruce's tongue found its way into the billionaire's mouth. Tony moaned so graphically that if his brain was actually working he would blush. Which was really saying something considering everything he had done.

In a split second they were apart. Tony whimpered at the loss of contact. Bruce's eyes were wide and... Green. Tony cursed as Bruce went on and on about the usual getting away and being dangerous.

"Bruce. It's fine. If you need to Hulk out, Hulk out! I'll make sure he doesn't destroy anything too important."

Tony casually sat on a work bench and called out, "Jarvis. Make sure that Banner here can't leave the lab without turning green."

"Yes, sir. Going into level 3 lock-down. I should also warn you that Pepper is driving over here to lecture you about-"

"Yeah, yeah. Lock her out too. I'll deal with her later." Tony sipped on his brandy.

Bruce whirled around and grabbed Stark's wrist. "Really, Tony! Really? You're just going to hurt yourself! I can't control him like you seem to think I can!"

"Would it make you feel better if I suit up?" Without waiting for an answer Tony put the Ironman suit on, leaving off the mask. When he turned around Bruce was gone and there was a confused looking Hulk in his place.

"Heya, buddy!"

And that's how Tony found himself being man handled by his green, angry friend.

OOO

_A/N I'm leaving out the bit that Pepper already witnessed and skipping to when Bruce went back to his normal state. I'm just lazy like that :P_

OOO

_Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't ki-_

"Mmphm!"

Tony never liked listening to his voice of reason. Especially when Bruce's lips were this soft and actually kissing him back this time. And he was secretly pleased with himself to catch Banner off guard.

"Tony! Get back, damn it!"

Okay. That didn't last any where near long enough for Tony Stark. Why on earth would he be shoved like that?

Oh. Right. Bruce was naked.

_Do not look. Do not say anything. Don't look and don't speak. Keep your mouth sh-_

"Nice package, Brucey."

_Don't wink. Don't you dare._

Tony winked.

_Screw it. Do what you want._

Bruce laughed to himself and rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless, Tony."

"Hopeless and kissable, right?"

The sane (now clothed) science boyfriend just went back to cleaning up. "We should probably have sex after a date and not before, right?"

Tony coughed and eyed Bruce. "Probably. Yeah. I mean... Yeah. If you want... to wait."

Bruce was now completely in Tony's bubble. He let his fingers roam around on the taller man's collar, watching his eyes turn even darker with lust. "I'm not really one to wait."

**A/N**

**And then they had sex in the lab!**

**But I'm so not writing that out! XD End of Science Boyfriends, for now anyway. Now I have to finish writing Merthur for a **_**certain**_** needy person... I own nothing or else the Avengers would just be full of Science Boyfriends, FrostIron, ShieldHusbands and other pairings!**


End file.
